


A New Thirst

by JustDaeDreaming



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Top Jung Daehyun, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustDaeDreaming/pseuds/JustDaeDreaming
Summary: Daehyun was in the wrong place at the wrong time and it turned his life upside down and after a week he was completely content to die in isolation until a friend convinces him otherwise





	A New Thirst

It was only a week out since Daehyun had been turned. He still remembered that night in gruesome detail, being left broken and battered in that alleyway, luckily the venom worked faster than his body could bleed out. He’d been hiding in his apartment ever since, afraid of his own body.    
_ It'd been a week, but he still wasn't hungry. _ __   
_ It'd been a week, but he still wasn't thirsty. _ __   
_ For water at least... _ __   
He knew first hand what vampires did when they were thirsty. He didn't want to do that to anyone. There had to be some other way...   
His phone rang--again. It was you. You'd been calling him almost non-stop since he'd been turned. He hoped that you would assume that he was dead and just stop calling. But another tiny part of him wanted to see you again, to tell you that he was alive (more or less), that you don't have to worry about him. He wanted to see you again so he could sink his fangs into your neck and--   
Daehyun shook himself to get rid of that thought.  __ What was happening to him?   
A knock on the door stopping him from anymore self loathing. He dragged himself to the door and opened it to find you on the other side. Before you could even get a word out, he shut the door.    
Daehyun sunk to the floor, cradling his head in his hands, thinking that he'd finally lost it; that his thirst had finally driven him crazy. Why else would he be seeing you in front of his door?   
"Daehyun, open up!" You yell from outside. "Where have you been for the last week? Why haven't you been answering my calls?" You keep knocking in what seemed like an increasingly vain attempt to get Dae to open up.    
A low growl on the other side of the door was your only warning before the door swung open and your back was suddenly pressed up against the inside. A snarling Daehyun was your only greeting, his bright red eyes and supernaturally strong grip told you that the Daehyun you knew was gone.   
"What. do. you. want." He snarled, his breath fanning across your face. An involuntary whimper left you, as his red eyes bore into your own.    
"It...was you" you breathed.   
You heard that there was a vampire attack. But a body was never found. It was around the same time Daehyun disappeared....Why did it take you so long to put 2 and 2 together? You cursed yourself for being so slow.   
Daehyun's angry façade was starting to break. He felt something animalistic try to claw its way out of him. Your neck was right there, vulnerable and open. All he had to do was reach out--

Daehyun found himself hovering above your neck. Your eyes were screwed shut waiting for the sharp pain of his bite, but it never came. You opened your eyes to find him several feet away.   
"Dae?" He winced at the nickname "Have you...eaten?" You hesitated trying to find the right word. He looked up, knowing what your next question would be.   
"No." He shook his head. "Don't you dare say it, I would never do that...not to you"   
"You haven't right? It's been a week!" You argue, the initial fear you felt vanished, worry for him taking its place. "You're starving, I know you are"   
"Oh really? When did you become such an expert on vampires?" He scoffs. You take a step forward in an attempt shorten the distance between you and he takes a step back, maintaining the distance.   
"I'm not, but I know that you can't go much longer without eating" You said. "Look at yourself, you're trembling like a chihuahua"   
_ One step forward _ __   
_ One step backward _ __   
Daehyun looked at his hands to see them trembling violently. However, it wasn't for the reason you thought, He was trying his hardest to fight the instinct that's telling him to pin you down and just drink till he was satiated.   
_ One step forward _ __   
_ One step backward _ __   
"You don't know what you're talking about" He grabbed his hand to stop the tremors and looked away.   
_ One step forward _ __   
_ One step backward _ __   
"Is that it? Is that all you have to say? So you'd rather sit in here and starve and let loose on some unsuspecting person, when you finally snap?!" The words burned in your throat as you said them and Daehyun flinched as if you hit him.   
_ One step forward _ __   
_... _ __   
"Please? Let me do this one thing for you..." You plead.   
_ One step forward _ __   
_... _ __   
Daehyun wrestled with the idea in his head. All the things that could go wrong were the loudest thoughts and nearly drowned out what this could prevent.   
_ One step forward _ __   
__...one step forward   
Seeing him step forward gave you the courage to close the remaining distance.    
His hands came around your waist, holding you close against him. With his lips hovering above your neck he asked if you were sure about this.    
"Yes, I'm sure." You were suddenly made aware of how intimate this situation was and felt your face warm. Following this realization your senses went into overdrive. You could hear the blood pounding in your ears, the parting of his lips, and your own breathing grow shallow. The feeling of his fingers ghosting across your skin and his breath over your neck was almost a special kind of torture.    
If his heart still beat, Daehyun's would be racing right now. He could feel his fangs lengthen as he pressed his lips to your neck. Sliding them into your flesh was an indescribable feeling, from your moan it was safe to say you felt it too. Your blood burned in the best possible way, it warmed his entire body. As he drank, he started to strain against his underwear.   
You had no idea what to expect when he fed from you, but this was not it and it was the best possible outcome for the both of you. Shamelessly, your pants and moans echoed into the still air of his apartment. It was all too soon when you felt his fangs slide out of your neck and his tongue languorously slide over the bite mark to seal it.    
"I'm...still thirsty" he rasped, you quickly nodded your head in agreement. His eyes were no longer the intense almost glowing red you saw earlier, they dulled to a dark crimson red and glowed with a different kind of hunger.   
Your clothes decorated the floor as you two flopped onto his bed, an erotic tangle of limbs. He sat between your legs which were draped over his hips, and pulled you up so that you were face to face. You lowered yourself onto his length, a string of colorful language left your lips as he stretched you out.

“Oh.. _ fuck _ ” Daehyun growled, your hips grinding on his length. Your lips locked in desperate fervor, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room. His arms wrapped around your waist, smushing your chest against his. 

You could feel that familiar heat radiate from your core but before you could ride him into your own oblivion, Daehyun pulled you off and flipped you over. Dae had you lay on your stomach and raised your hips, he lapped at your drooling core, his tongue slowly working on your clit. Leaving you a panting, mewling mess under him. 

“Dae…please...” Daehyun chuckled while you begged to be put out of your misery. Holding your hips in place, he slid into you all the way to the hilt. You bit the sheets as he began to move, this time with a slower more powerful rhythm. Each time he slammed into you, he threatened to bottom out.

Once again you teetered on the edge, each thrust threatening to push you over.

“Don’t fucking stop...” You curse into the sheets. 

“As you wish…” He says, his hips begin to stutter and slow as he reaches his climax. You cum with a final shuddering cry of his name and flop on to the sheets. Daehyun climaxes not too long afterward and flops on the bed next to you.

“I...think you should keep helping me feed. I didn’t know what to expect, but I like what actually happened” Daehyun smiles, blushing a bit in complete contrast to the experienced lover he was just a minute ago

“I did too, but for now I think we should get cleaned up” You chuckle, noting the smudged blood on his lips and your chest as well as the cum currently dribbling down your inner thigh. Daehyun’s eyes followed you out of the room, greedily eating up the view of your swaying hips.

“You know my shower has room for two, right?” He called after you.

“Not tonight it doesn’t!” You call back. He simply chuckled.

“We’ll see about that,” he said mostly to himself, but you still heard and moved to lock the bathroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of like Thirst but the roles have been switched and is more of an original story for Daehyun's character. I wrote an alternative ending to this which is kind of angsty ;;;. If you liked this one and want to read the alternative ending leave a comment and let me know!!!!


End file.
